The Ends of The Earth
by Anjyu
Summary: AU-Helios is prince of Elysian and is marrying his longtime love Princess Serenity. On their wedding day a tragic turn of events leaves Serenity in the arms of another man unwillingly after being kidnapped. Will they ever cross paths again and if they do will Helios be able to make a princess who's lost her memory open up her heart to fall in love with him once again? CxH SxE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **This idea popped in my head after I was writing a Chibiusa/Helios oneshot. I hope you enjoy! R&R please!

**:::Sixteen Years Earlier:::**

Serenity pushed hard and for the final time. The midwife pulled the bloody screaming baby girl from Serenity's womb and wrapped her in a blanket. The tiny baby had a patch of pink fuzz on it's head Serenity noticed as the midwife handed her the child.

"She's beautiful isn't she Endymion?" Serenity cooed admiring their precious little girl.

"Yes a beauty indeed…What are we going to call her?" Endymion asked smiling down at his wife.

"We will carry on the family name of course…She looks like me doesn't she?" she questioned her husband.

"She's got your nose." Endymion laughed as the tiny baby grabbed onto his finger with her small hand filling him with more love than he ever thought possible.

"It's settled then…We shall call her Serenity." the queen nodded to her husband who just smiled in agreement as their hearts filled with so much love and adoration for their little one.

~X~

"Did you hear your highness? The king and queen of Crystal Tokyo just gave birth to a daughter!" King Kiran's adviser gushed as he reported the news.

"That's good to hear Anwar! She will make a fine bride for my son Helios one day!" the king beamed full of joy.

"Do you really think that conjoining our kingdoms will make our alliance stronger?" Anwar a man of short stature with blond white hair inquired.

"Yes a marriage is the best way to create an undefeatable empire!" King Kiran explained to his adviser. King Kiran had the same white blond hair as his adviser Anwar. The people of Elysian were known by their distinct white blond hair and amber colored eyes. They had very pale complexions and distinctive features making it hard to tell any of them apart. They were a very holy people and didn't taint their lives with things like war and most of their population was religious.

Elysian's greatest ally was Crystal Tokyo but here of late the land of Nemesis had tried to declare war on the kingdom of Elysian because of it's rich supply of gold and fine silk. King Kiran was a peaceful ruler and didn't take well to starting wars. Queen Serenity and King Endymion had sent in troops to help them hold back the armies of Nemesis and had weakened it greatly, but the king knew they would strike back one day. King Kiran had only one heir to his throne: his two year old son Helios. He had lost his wife during childbirth and knew he would never have another heir. He later found out Queen Serenity was pregnant he suggested an arranged marriage for his son if they had a daughter. The other two royals wanted their daughter to be able to choose who she would marry, but King Kiran had presented his case well proclaiming it would strengthen their alliance against their enemies, so they had consented that on Serenity's sixteenth birthday that she would marry Prince Helios.

The years passed by quickly, and the king and queen arranged for Serenity to spend her summers in Elysian once she turned twelve. She would spend those few months getting to know the prince until their wedding day. Both royal families lucked out once they found out their children really did love each other. The decision they had made all those years ago put their minds at ease knowing they weren't in any way burdening their children with a choice that wasn't theirs.

**:::Present Day:::**

Elysian was bustling with commotion. Today the crowned prince Helios was getting married to his childhood friend Princess Serenity. They had been betrothed even before they could walk but were very much in love. Aromas wafted through the kitchen from the finest delicacies in the land for the wedding banquet that would be attended by royalty from all parts of the world. This was the wedding of the century but only a few were allowed to attend. The ceremony was going to be as private as possible because that's what both families wanted. The banquet was being hosted for all the foreign royal families who wanted to get a glimpse of the hot new couple.

Prince Helios was being fitted for his tux one last time before the wedding. In a few short minutes she would walk down the aisle, and they would be married. He could just see her in her beautiful white gown with diamonds glistening in the sunlight. He would look into her beautiful crimson irises overflowing with love just for him. They would then exchange vows, and he would lift her veil and kiss her with all his might. After the ceremony they would attend their wedding banquet and complete the Elysian marriage rituals. He knew Serenity would probably stuff her face with cake, and then they would leave in a carriage headed for the mountains. She would fall asleep for most of the trip, but once they arrived he planned to ravish her half the night as they finally consummated their love as husband and wife. He'd never loved someone more in his life.

"Prince Helios the wedding is starting." his royal adviser Apollo announced peeping inside his dressing room.

"I'm coming." Helios remarked taking in a deep breath as he followed Apollo to the front of the church to stand and wait for his bride. The small chapel was filled to the brim with guests including Serenity's parents: Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The queen's four guardians were also present. They each held talents native to their homelands. The leader of the group Minako was an enchantress of love and had even spoken her blessing over he and Serenity when they were young saying they were meant to be together. Rei was a priestess and could see into the future with her psychic powers. Ami could heal people with her special herbal concoctions, and Makoto was gifted in all things dealing with nature.

He awaited patiently for his bride, but she never came and he began to worry. He tried to put it in the back of his mind because he knew his princess sometimes took longer to get ready than others, and he expected no less of her especially on their wedding day.

"The princess is gone!" the voice of her maid of honor Hotaru rang through the church like a piercing scream. He felt frozen as he let the words sink in but leapt into action as he fled the church. He was stopped by his armed guards.

"Let us handle this Prince Helios." the gruff voice of the captain of the guard rang out.

"I have to find her on my own Sirrus!" Helios raged as he tried to make his way through the crowd, but he was constrained. He kept fighting against the guards until he felt a needle sink into his skin causing everything to go black. The last sound he heard was the frantic cries of the queen.

"We can't afford to lose you too your highness." Sirrus sighed as they took Helios away back to the palace.

~X~

Princess Serenity couldn't believe that just within a few short moments she'd be marrying her prince charming. Diana her handmaiden finished the last touches on her dress before calling her presentable.

"You look beautiful Serenity-sama!" Diana gushed looking upon her future queen.

"Thank you Diana." Serenity smiled as she twirled around one last time admiring her white dress her mother had been married in. The dress was white with tiny diamonds sewn into the fabric making it sparkle once it hit the light. Serenity's sacred moment was fleeting though as two men she didn't recognize entered her chamber.

"Who are you?" Serenity questioned them in a frightened tone as she backed up against the wall. Diana held out her arms in an attempt to protect her from them.

"Don't come any closer!" Diana hissed at the two men kept coming closer to Serenity.

"The names Rubeus and you're coming back to Nemesis with us…Prince Diamond has big plans for you." the man who looked like he had a red parrot sitting on top of his head said grinning menacingly.

"Yes now go peacefully or this could get ugly." the other man said with dark blue hair. Serenity did the only thing she knew how to do. She charged with all her might with Diana's hand held tightly in her own but then she heard a loud shot. The world went black as she began to fade from unconscious.

~X~

Helios awoke in a cold sweat. He was in his bedroom. What had happened? The details felt fuzzy until he remembered that Serenity had been kidnapped. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as he rushed to the toilet letting the contents of his stomach empty. He wiped his hand on his sleeve as he headed for his bedroom door. He ran down the long winding staircase feeling very dizzy from his earlier episode. He had to find Apollo. King Kiran, his father had been on bed rest for many months from a strange sickness that had suddenly overtaken him. No one knew the cause of the sickness but because of it he wasn't able to attend the wedding. There was no way Helios could tell his father about the disappearance of his bride. He knew it would only worsen his condition. Helios was about to the throne room until he stumbled down the last set of stairs into his waiting advisor's arms.

"Your highness what are you doing out of bed?" Apollo scolded helping the weak prince steady himself.

"I want to know what's being done about finding Serenity!" Helios bellowed hotly until he began coughing up more of his breakfast on the rug.

"Your highness…There's been a search party sent for her, but I think you need to go lie down." warned his adviser as he led him gently back toward the stairs, but Helios pulled away sharply from him.

"I want to know what's being done!" Helios demanded looking Apollo straight in the eyes. The stormy amber of the prince's eyes met the unsteady eyes of his adviser. Apollo was the same height as Helios, and they could have passed for brothers except Apollo's hair was much longer pulled back in a braid.

"I promise you'll that I'll do everything to find her, but you really need to go lie down…The stress of this situation has made you severely ill." Apollo said lightly trying to calm him down, but Helios did something he hadn't been expecting. The young prince grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground like a maddened animal. The ringing of Apollo's screams rang in his ears and all he remembered was the rushing of feet and the prick of the needle in his back before everything went black.

~X~

Serenity awoke in a very soft bed. The sheets were the color of wine and made of silk. The walls were a dull gold making Serenity feel uneasy. She rubbed her head trying to recall the previous events but things were too fuzzy. The only thing she could remember was a very handsome white haired man. He felt foreign to her and someone she swore she knew, but she couldn't recount his name. She sighed rubbing her forehead. She felt a headache begin to form as she tried to remember things she should probably just forget. She was startled when she heard the sound of soft footfalls approaching the door. She quickly acted like she was asleep.

She heard the door softly close and then felt the presence of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. She dared not open her eyes in fear of who it might be. She felt a soft cool palm rest on her cheek as it delicately caressed down her jaw line. She shuddered as she barely opened her eyes meeting the soft grey eyes of a man with shoulder length silver hair. The man had an upside down black crescent moon symbol on his forehead and wore a white suit.

"Who are you?" she breathed frightened by him. She scooted farther to the edge of the bed.

"Just as beautiful as your mother." he cooed inching closer as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked again in a quivering voice.

"I'm Prince Diamond of Nemesis, and you're going to be my wife." he smirked as he threw her back on the bed forcefully. He placed himself over her as he breathed heavily taking in her beautiful anatomy. She was still wearing her wedding gown from earlier.

"I don't even know you…" she squeaked closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm not really into personal relations princess so that's okay with me." he said grinning menacingly to her.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded until she felt a hard slap across her face.

"I want you to know your place here! I have several beautiful mistresses, and you'll be no different to me but if you promise to submit to me, then I'll make this whole thing much easier on you. You can live a quiet life here with me and be a good little girl and do as I say, but if you try and escape it will cost you your life." he hissed in her ear as he etched even closer to her.

"I think you'd look better without that thing on, so why don't you do us both a favor and get rid of it?" he commanded as he looked upon her lustfully. She shuddered as she stood up and faced the mirror.

"Well what are you waiting on? Take it off!" Prince Diamond demanded.

"Can you help me please?" she whispered cautiously. She looked in the full length mirror in her new bedroom. She saw him get off the bed and approach her as he gently unzipped the back of her dress causing it to pool around her feet.

"I can be a gentleman my lady." he said softly kissing her hand leading her back towards the bed. He laid her down gently as he began kissing her neck. She shuddered with pleasure even though she despised herself for feeling such a thing from Prince Diamond. She felt the rest of her clothing leave her body as he had his way with her.

~X~

Prince Diamond snored softly beside her. Serenity made sure he was sleeping before she got up and walked towards the one solitary window in her room. She looked out at the full moon that glittered with the thousand stars that surrounded it. Suddenly she saw one race across the sky, and she closed her eyes and wished for it to take her home wherever home was. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the dark cold bedroom. She felt the tears begin to prickle in her eyes as she cried bitterly for this new life she didn't want, and for the old life she had to remember along with the white haired boy with gentle amber eyes calling back to her.

**A/AN: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. This is probably going to be a darker fic, but please R&R! Suggestions are welcome! I'm not sure if I got Diamond's character right or not, so don't stone me! **


	2. Harem

**Chapter One**

**Harem**

**Author's Note: I fixed the grammar mistakes in chapter one so it should look cleaner now. I've noticed quiet a few people favoriting/following this story. Please be nice and leave a small review. I really want your feedback and want to hear from you my readers! Are you enjoying the story, and what should I do next?**

Neo Queen Serenity paced the floor as she awaited her husband's news about the location of their daughter. There had been so many things that didn't make sense to her. Why hadn't anyone been guarding the door to Serenity's dressing room? The entire palace had been so relaxed they had forgotten about protecting anyone because nothing could go wrong during a wedding. Serenity sighed as she finally settled down in a plush chair. She pulled on her golden tresses hoping this would all be over soon. She was startled when she heard the clicking of heels against the crystal floor. She looked up to see her tan skinned hand maiden Luna with her bouncing ivory curls and catlike eyes walking towards her. Serenity stood smiling meekly at her.

"How's Diana doing?" Serenity questioned the middle-aged women stopping just a few feet in front of her.

"She's doing better…They removed the bullet, and she's finally out of surgery. She should be back to her old self within a few months." Luna retorted trying to keep it together. Diana had been found shot in the back after Serenity had went missing.

"Oh Luna!" the queen replied wrapping her arms around the dark skinned woman. Luna held on tightly to the queen as she cried bitterly. Serenity embraced her securely as they both wept together.

~X~

It had been exactly two days since his beloved princess had went missing. Helios fiddled with the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands. He had been incarcerated in his room for the past two days since he'd viciously attacked his royal advisor: Apollo. He knew they all must have thought him to be a very sick man, but he was perfectly sane. He sighed finally calling himself presentable. He was being closely monitored by his royal physicians, but they had been the ones to suggest this visit and not him. He was going to visit his father for a few hours in another wing of the palace. He hadn't seen him since before the wedding and knew he had to tell him of Serenity's disappearance. He had been hesitant about his decision, but he knew his father may be able to help him. King Kiran was a very wise man but also very old. He had married late in life and had Helios when he was nearly fifty years old.

Helios opened the door to be greeted by his captain of the guard Sirrus. He nodded to Sirrus confirming that he was ready. Sirrus led him down many winding staircases until they reached the bottom floor. The king had been moved to a room near the castle grounds because he was too frail to climb the palace steps. They both stopped at two white double doors with brass knobs that sat under a golden doorframe.

"I'll be fine Sirrus. You don't have to wait on me outside you know." the young prince told the burly man with long snowy hair. Sirrus could have crushed his neck with one hand. He had very large muscles and was the strongest man in all of Elysian.

"Sorry your highness but you know I can't do that." the bigger man replied.

"I understand…" Helios sighed mumbling something under his breath as he began to turn the knob until he felt a firm hand grasping his shoulder. He turned around to be met by knowing amber eyes.

"Give your father my best." Sirrus nodded to Helios.

"Of course Sirrus! I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll let you know." Helios informed his bodyguard. Sirrus only nodded which meant take his time. He turned the knob on the door and walked in the spacious room. The curtains were open letting in the warm sunshine which glimmered off the pale face of the weak man lying in the bed.

Helios walked to the left side of the bed and took the weak mans hand in his own before softly addressing him, "Father how are you feeling?"

The man began to stir when he heard Helios's voice. He opened his bright amber eyes and a big smile spread across his face. "My son what brings you here? Shouldn't you and your lovely bride be within the foothills of Elysian by now?"

The reminder of why he was truly here stung his heart. He felt sick but knew he had to be strong for his father. He had to tell him the truth about Serenity and seek his wisdom concerning the matter.

Helios cleared his throat slightly before speaking, "Father I'm here because I need your wisdom and guidance concerning a certain situation that has risen. I'm afraid princess Serenity and I have not yet wed. You see father someone has kidnapped her, and I don't know where she is." he explained feeling as if he had just spit a pile of lead on the floor.

King Kiran didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared off into a far corner of the room taking in the information his son had just presented him. Helios thought he saw something swirl within his eyes that he'd never seen before. He wasn't sure what to say, but the silence was deafening.

"Helios when I met your mother I was thirty-five years old. I didn't have an interest in relationships until the day I met her, but I became king when I was only fifteen years old. Your mother's name was Aurora, and she was a maenad in the shrine. She looked just like any other woman of Elysian except for her eyes. She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen-just like an ocean. Your mother was always frail and sickly, but she had the strongest heart I've ever seen, and she bore me a son just as strong as she was. I loved your mother Helios more than anything in this world, and I would have given up my throne just to see her one last time." King Kiran said as he poured his heart out more than he'd ever seen. He rarely talked about his mother but when he did he knew it was going to be important. He kept his eyes on that far corner of the room he was looking at until he averted his gaze back on Helios.

King Kiran took his hand gently in his own and looked deeply into his eyes, "You'll be king very soon my son, and you'll have to do many things to appease your subjects but there's one thing I never want you to do. Don't ever give up on the love you and that precious girl of yours share. She's out there waiting for you, and I just know you'll see her again one day. Don't ever give up on that special bond that you have with her even though she isn't with you now. Don't ever stop searching for her and don't let your heart rest until you've found her."

"Father I-" but before he could speak he felt his father's hand go limp in his on.

"Father what's wrong!? Please wake up!" Helios said in a panic as he began shaking him trying to get him to wake up. He opened his eyes on last time and smiled.

"Your mother is waiting on me Helios…I can't keep her any longer" he said before breathing his last and going completely limp.

"YOU CAN'T DIE FATHER!" Helios yelled feeling the tears pour down his cheeks as he laid himself on top of his body wailing. Sirrus heard the commotion and charged in. He gingerly lifted the frantic prince off of the dead king. Helios didn't object but just clung to the burly guard as he felt the rest of his heart crumble. The two people he loved the most were gone in only a matter of days. He was truly alone in the world or so it seemed, and he had just begun his reign as the new king.

~X~

The last two days had felt like an eternity to Serenity. She wanted to go home, but she still couldn't remember where home was. She sat on the bed staring at the four walls. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Serenity replied cautiously to her unexpected company.

"Malady it's only me Naru the maid." the voice spoke back clearly feminine. Serenity got up and opened the door to meet a middle aged woman with ginger curls and kind green eyes.

"Did you need something?" Serenity inquired feeling a little at unease.

"I only came to bring you your breakfast malady." Naru chirped as she set a tray on a small table in the middle of the room. The tray had a tea kettle accompanied by a few different kinds of fruit and muffins.

"I'm not that hungry." Serenity remarked politely declining the food. She sat back down on the bed staring out the solitary window she wished she could step through into another world.

"I'm not trying to pry malady, but you really need to eat something. You haven't eaten in two days. I would really hate for something to happen to you." Naru said gently placing her hand on Serenity's shoulder. She jumped on contact at the polite gesture. She had been drug around since she got here and forced into things she hadn't been comfortable with doing. She felt the back on her eyes become heavy before bursting into tears. She grabbed onto Naru's apron and cried clinging to her for support. The maid had no idea how to react except to wrap the girl into a firm embrace.

"Please don't cry malady…Tears don't suit you at all." she said consoling her as she rubbed tiny circles on her back. Serenity fell weakly against Naru causing her to panic.

"Are you okay malady?" she asked speaking in quick uneven syllables.

"I just need to lie down is all." mumbled Serenity weakly as Naru eased her back gently on the bed.

"I'll go get a doctor." Naru said quickly, but Serenity grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't tell anyone…I promise I'll eat something." she pleaded causing the maid to sigh.

"All right but let me help you." She insisted as she fixed a spot where she was sitting comfortably on the bed. She propped Serenity up against the headboard and handed her a cup of piping hot tea. Serenity put it to her quivering lips and drank it as the comforting liquid helped ease her stomach. She then ate part of an apple and a blueberry muffin before dozing off to sleep. Naru covered Serenity up before cleaning up the tray and gently closing the door behind her. She would come back and check on her at lunch to make sure she ate something else. She swore she would keep that girl alive and happy if it's the last thing she did.

~X~

"Do you think she's awake yet?" spoke an unfamiliar voice stirring Serenity from her slumber.

"I think she's waking up!" exclaimed another causing Serenity to slowly open her eyes. There were four inquisitive faces looking at her.

"Who are you?" Serenity blinked wondering if she was imagining things until another girl spoke.

"We're the harem girls if that's what you want to call us, but I would rather go by Ceres." the girl with pink loops in her hair spoke. The girl had on a pink dress with yellow bows in her hair. There were three others who had accompanied her.

"I prefer Vesta." smiled the one with red hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"I'm Juno." clarified the one who wore her hair in a green bun.

"And I'm Pallas!" squealed the one with her hair knit into two braids.

"I'm Serenity…What are you all doing in my room though?" she blinked sitting up in the bed staring at all four of them curiously.

"We heard that Prince Diamond had snatched himself up another woman, so we just had to meet her!" Pallas exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Chill out Pallas!" Juno scolded rolling her eyes at the younger girl. Serenity felt her lips curve into a smile. Were these girls Prince Diamond's other mistresses?

"Yes we all share the same man if that's what your wondering." Vesta remarked as if reading her mind. Serenity felt a blush creep across her face, but they didn't seem phased at all.

"We all tend to stick together because there are a lot of sketchy people running this place." Juno sneered plopping down on Serenity's bed.

"Yes Prince Diamond is a nasty fellow." Ceres remarked crossing her arms loosely under her breast.

"How long have you been here?" Serenity questioned them feeling a little easier about this whole situation. These girls seemed to be here just as much as she did.

"I've been here since I was seventeen but now I'm nineteen." replied Vesta settling down beside Juno.

"I've been here since I was eight years old, but I wasn't taken in as a concubine when I was fifteen. My mother worked as a maid in the palace, but I'm eighteen now so a total of three" Juno explained stretching out on the spacious bed.

"Pallas has been here for three years and is now seventeen." the blue haired girl said childishly making Serenity wonder why Diamond had picked her as his mistress.

"My story is similar to Juno's. My father used to be Prince Diamond's royal advisor, but he passed away, so Diamond thought he was doing me a favor by making me his mistress. I would have rather been sold into slavery than have that scumbag take advantage of me!" Ceres exclaimed balling up her fists. Serenity could see the hurt in the pink haired girls eyes, so she reached out to comfort her.

"It seems like we all have one thing in common. We don't like Prince Diamond." Serenity retorted as the other four girls gave her a nod of agreement.

"Maybe we should escape?" Vesta suggested causing the other four girls to perk up in attention.

"How would we do that? You know Diamond's got this place loaded with security. We wouldn't make it half a mile before being discovered." Juno replied.

"We need a plan!" Pallas chimed in.

"Does anyone have an ideas about how we can make this happen?" Ceres asked scratching her head.

"I think I might have an idea." Serenity smirked as a plan began to form in her mind. The other four girls huddled together eager to get started on the procession. Freedom felt a little more attainable with another member on their team. They had always wanted a leader. Princess Diamond had picked the wrong girl this time because she had been gifted with her father's wit and her mother's intuition.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two will reveal more of Diamond's agenda, and Serenity will be planning her escape. Stay tuned!**


End file.
